Outdoor enthusiasts and sports fans have an affinity for portable personal radios. However, the more rigorous the activity, the more difficult it is to keep the radio attached to one's person. Portable radios typically locate the power source and tuner some distance from the earphones, requiring the wearer to somehow fasten the tuner and battery pack to their clothing. The weight of the radio and its unsightly cables inconvenience the wearer by restricting movement, often resulting in loss or damage to the unit. Headset radios with antennas are unwieldy, heavy, and resist the body's motion unless adjusted to a state of uncomfortable tension.